Human x Pokémon Collection
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A collection of one-shot romances between humans and Pokémon rate M for a reason, and also Pokémon can speak because it's annoying to make them repeat their names every-time they, and also I don't own Pokémon or anything else mentioned in this fic.
1. Lucas x Lopunny

It's exactly what it sounds like, people. LOL I seriously have no idea what thought process led me to start writing this story but I gotta say that I'm a little happy and slightly embarrassed to writing it. This is something that just came to me, no clue from where but said I'd write it down and post it.

**Warning:** Strong sexual themes in this story. This is pretty much the heaviest M-rating you can get. So um... yeah, just hope you know what you're getting yourself into here. Enjoy!

**Characters: **Rosie the female Lopunny and Lucas aka Diamond.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosie as been fighting all day, being the radiant center of attention in her fighting against other Pokémon opponents. Lucas is Rosie's trainer, for his part, had mostly by the responsible of her victories, but despite having a seemingly never-ending supply of energy at their disposal. they were more than happy to rest and finally retreated to their hotel room, and let themselves fall back on the king-size bed.

Throughout the years, Lucas and Rosie has always been close friends since the day that Lucas found her when she was a Buneary when she was hurt after a firestorm on the forest and brought her to save her life and since then she being follow him so Lucas make her part of the team.

But in the later years Rosie hit that point in time where hormones build and a new outlook for her trainer as she has veiled these feelings for quite some time now, but now it seems like those feelings are ready to erupt sooner or later but she was trying her best to hold herself.

They made out of the Pokémon Stadium and walk toward the hotel, "I'm dead tire..." Lucas said as Rosie was also tire as she yaws. After they arriver to their hotel room Lucas grab his hat and place it in a table next to the bed before he lock the door. Then Lucas and Rosie lay down to their bed as Lucas was too tired to even tell his Lopunny a good job for her fighting and to take his clothes off him except his shoe as it what the only thing he removed it.

The bed it's soft and the moonlight filters through the beige curtains as Lucas lets out a sigh as he stretches his arms above his head laying down to sleep in the moonlight, "Dame it..." Rosie let out a groan as she rub her feet snapping Lucas of his little sleep.

"Something matter, Rosie?" Lucas asked after open his eyes to look at Rosie.

"N-No... is nothing... I'm just... exhausted, that's all..." Rosie stuttered as her face reddening in embarrassment.

Lucas didn't believe her, but he decided to let it go so instead, he looked down at Rosie feet as Rosie's face creased into an uncomfortable frown as Lucas then lifted her feet, "Your feet hurt?" He asked as he was rubbing his hand over one of her ankles.

"Yeah, they've been sore for that Delcatty's iron tail attack, and these running exercises we've been having this morning." Rosie complained as she felt a chill run down her spine as her hormones boiling in her veins as Lucas was holding her feet.

"I-If you don't mind... I could massage your feet..." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

Rosie couldn't believe her ears, and her face instantly turned as red as a tomato, 'Did he really just ask that?' She thought as she couldn't come up with any words, half of her wanting to decline his offer and the other half begging him to proceed.

Lucas gulped from Rosie's silence, each passing second choking him deeper into this spiral of awkwardness, he then heard a faint sound escape Rosie's mouth as seeing her mouth slightly open as she struggled to continue her words, "Ummm... I... W-Well... Sure why not..." Rosie said as she faced her trainer and brought her legs up, presenting her delicate feet in Lucas's view.

Lucas gazed at Rosie's glorious feet, taking in the heavenly image and memorizing every curve. How the moonlight made her feet gleam in the light, her tiny rabbit toes that curled together in embarrassment, and how they led up to Rosie's magnificent legs.

"Um... Lucas?" Rosie's voice interrupted Lucas, snapping him out of his hypnotized stare.

Lucas jumped from his embarrassing blunder and quickly looked down to avoid her eyes, slowly bringing his hands to Rosie's right foot. When his hands gently touched her foot, Rosie flinched and pulled back a bit, but Lucas swiftly grasped her soft foot into his large hands.

Lucas began to smoothly rotate his thumbs over the bottom of Rosie's foot, earning a hesitant sigh of relief from the female Lopunny. One hand began coaxing the top part of her foot while the other relaxed her sole and heal. A few minutes passed before Lucas attended Rosie's other foot, spending a couple more minutes giving her other foot the same treatment.

Lucas changed his usual motion and moved his thumb over the bottom side of her tiny feet, catching Rosie off guard for a bit. Rosie watched in shock as Lucas rubbed her toes individually as Lucas was getting the slight urge to play with them, "I-I think I'm fine now..." Rosie stuttered, unable to handle the awkwardness any longer, "Thank you, Lucas." She said as she felt the hormone surge through her body again.

With a smirk Lucas bent down towards Rosie's feet, still grasping one of her feet as he swiftly took one of her toes in between his lips, "L-Lu-Lucas!" Rosie gasped as her eyes widening from the unspeakable act.

Rosie tried to pull away but Lucas's hold was stronger as he continued tasting her toe as she could feel Lucas's tongue slithering under her toe, sending a chill that ran up her body, her face was completely red and she watched in utter amazement as her best friend sucked her feet as she was also holding her laugh.

Lucas then removed his lips from Rosie's toe and without haste, he lifted her other foot and he obliged her silent request, massaging her neglected foot while suckling her toes one by one. Rosie didn't want to admit it that she enjoyed this, but her pure reluctance to Lucas's treatment said otherwise.

Rosie watched in a haze as her trainer tickled her feet, everything but her and her troubled thoughts was gone. When Lucas was done, he placed Rosie's feet back on the bed and look at Rosie, he was stunned when he felt her warm hand on his cheek, turning him to face her.

Lucas's gaze met with Rosie's gaze as her face blushing tremendously as she bit her bottom lip, she moved forward and caught Lucas's lips with hers, retreating back just as quickly as she came.

"You know Lucas... I always have a crush on you." Rosie whispered, giving her crush a weak smile as she push Lucas down to the bed and then placed a hand on his hip and slowly moved her hand around on his hip as Lucas sit in the bed with his legs open.

A feeling started to fill Lucas as Rosie smiled, "Hey! What're you doing Rosie!?" He asked as he blush and his head was now swimming with hormones as his cock started to stiffen, "What in the name of Arceus are you doing!?" He whispering to Rosie as Rosie only respond with a wink.

Rosie snuggled up closer and started rubbing harder Lucas's cock, "Relax..." She said as she continue her action making Lucas's cock became rock hard.

Lucas moaned slightly and grabbed Rosie's hand and guided it under his shorts as Rosie smiled again, "I knew you loved me Lucas..." Rosie said as she moved her head and started kissing Lucas's neck as her hand encircled his dick and began running up and down the length of his shaft.

Lucas groaned and turned his head and started to kiss Rosie on her mouth as Rosie slipped her tongue into Lucas's mouth and started to french kiss. Their two tongues wrapped around each other's as Rosie continued to rub Lucas off. Then Rosie stop their kissing so she could pulled down Lucas's pants so she could get at his dick better.

"Oh Lucas! I didn't know you could get this big!" Rosie said as she open her eyes wide for the size of Lucas's hood.

Rosie then simply smiled as she then got down on her knees in front of Lucas as Lucas's legs barely touched the bed as he sat up holding himself up with his hands on the bed. Rosie removed Lucas's pants and underwear from around his hip and tossed them aside, she wiggled in closer and placed her hands on his hips as she slowly opened her mouth and took in Lucas's cock.

Rosie let Lucas's dick hang in her mouth for a second, teasing Lucas for a bit, she then started to suck hard, and the same time wrapping nimble tongue up and down at Lucas's dick as Lucas grabbed the back of her head and held her in place, although Rosie had no intention of moving.

"What a sensation! It felt sooo good! I like it..." Lucas whispering as he was removing his shirt and jacket reaviling his light-muscle and he was also holding his moan as he wrapped his legs around Rosie's back, hugging her tightly, 'This is unbelievable! Most girls I know don't even like me this way, but Rosie like me this much!' He though as he was gasping for Rosie's action.

Rosie smiled slightly as she continued to blow Lucas as Lucas's head was just awash with the beginning of an orgasm. Lucas held on to Rosie tightly, afraid that if he let go she might stop so Lucas gripped Rosie's head almost painfully hard as he started to shoot his load inside Rosie's mouth.

Rosie continued licking Lucas's dick as his cum came shooting out, she moved to the head of his dick, licking the cum down her throat as quickly as Lucas came, "How you liking it so far? You look like you're ready for round two?"

"Now, let us move to the main course!" Rosie said as Lucas completely exhausted gently landed on the top of her as she landed on her back, with Lucas's dick resting on her stomach, "Oh Lucas ever since you let me go with you. I always I've dreamed of this moment for a long time!"

Lucas blush as Rosie wiggled around, a little uncomfortable under his weight as he felt her stomach rubbing against his dick, and began to get hard again as he gently guided his dick, and positioned it so that his dick was just outside of Rosie's pussy opening, "Here it goes..." He said before he immediately he started thrusting at her pussy.

Rosie gasp as she wrapped her legs around Lucas hips as Lucas's first thrust plunged him deep inside her eager cunt. Lucas gasped at the sudden tightness hugging his dick, stopping him for a brief instant, but he quickly began humping again. Rosie moaned as Lucas's dick rubbed the inside of her pussy.

"Unh... OH YEAH! MORE, MORE, MORE!" Rosie moan as she held Lucas's arms tightly as Lucas held her arms too.

"DON'T OLD BACK! DEEPER! DEEPER!" Rosie moan, "IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She moan as Lucas continued humping, closing their eyes as they felt their orgasm coming to fruition.

Rosie moaned as her pussy juices flowed from her and Lucas's dick immediately began to move faster, lubricated by Rosie's juices. Lucas rammed his hips as fast he could, sweating profusely as he then came a few seconds later. A second load of cum shot forth from Lucas as his breathing became labored as his humping slowed until he finally stopped.

Lucas pulled out of Rosie as his cum finally stop leaking out of his cock to Rosie. Rosie just lay on the bed, tired but satisfied as Lucas fell to the bed beside Rosie as the love-making experience had completely drained him as he was asleep within seconds wrapping one his arms around Rosie.

"Wow... What a tiger..." Rosie said as she then kissed Lucas once on the cheek as she also look at the sleepy Lucas beside her before she also fall to sleep.

**The End**


	2. Brock x Gardevoir

**Welcome back! Sorry it took so long... I been working on so many fanfiction that I couldn't focus in which one I so summit first and with so many problem with my life. It's taken up a lot of my time and concentration.**

**Speech of the Characters**: , "Hello!"

**Thought of the Characters**: , 'He... like me?!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brock the ex-gym leader of rock type Pokémon sighed as he along with his female and shiny Gardevoir name Rara trudged through the street, the noise of the city was finally getting to him and he now have a headache along with numb feet from walking through all the street. Rara was also tired of walking as she held Brock's hand as her and Brock are very tired and here they were walking through street of the city full of people walking or running.

They trudged up a little while and thank for Arceus the hotel came into view. They had made it almost. Brock quickly drew his attention at the sight of the hotel before he and rara ran off and finally enter to the hotel and stand front a desk where a man attended him and welcomed him to the hotel.

Rara didn't know what to think as her trainer Brock and her was standing at the front desk at the hotel and she was happy that she was going to spend the weekend with her trainer in one room, with one bed, "Are you alright with it, Rara? You look a little... weird." Brock waved a hand in front of Rara's face, bringing her back from space after he ordered a room.

"W-what did you say?" Rara asked but she then realize what Brock ask her, "No, no, no... I'm fine really. Why wouldn't I be?" She lied and put on a smile, 'What am I going to say to him?' She wondered on her own mind as Brock then collected the keys from the man at the front desk.

Then a random girl walked in the hotel corridor when she almost jumped out of her skin when someone suddenly clasped her hands. She turned her head sharply to her left and saw Brock holding her hands, "What... who are you?" The girl asked, trying to tug her hand from Brock but her attempt however was not successful as Brock held on like a hungry dog on a bone.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman that has ever entered this hotel!" Brock said as he blushed with his eyes half-open with sparkle on it, "No words can describe how beautiful you're..."

"Hey!" Rara yelled at Brock and pull of his left ear as she was also angry at Brock.

After Rara free Brock's left ear, Brock looked at her, but she then turned her back and walked off, heading to their room, 'What I done?' Brock through as he follow Rara from behind.

Rara made sure that she and Brock are the only one in the elevator as she made her way to the 4th floor to room 41. She rested the back of her head on the wall as the elevator slowly climbed up the different floors, she look at Brock who was watching the number passing, 'Why can't you say that you love me my dear Brock?' She asked herself in her mind as her eyes became blurry.

Rara then shake her head and straightened herself as the door to the 4th floor opened and they exit it and then she stood in front of her and Brock room door. Brock open the door and stepped in and Rara quickly head for the bathroom and closed the door and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red so she splashed some water on her face, hoping the cold water would make the wheels in her head start turning.

Rara grabbed one of the complimentary towels and wiped her face. She took a deep breath and put herself in the mode to face Brock. Unfortunately, this mood didn't last long and she opened the door and came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong Rara?" Brock asked as he was blocking her way out of the bathroom.

"Umm... umm... nothing..." Rara respond with a lied and a little blush on her cheeks.

"I know something is wrong with you, Rara, but what I don't know is what caused it. Is it me?" Brock asked as Rara's eyes immediately left his face and found a rather interesting tile on the ground.

Brock let out a sigh, "It is me." He ask again.

"No is that... can we go to explore and hang out on the city for a little while. Please Dear Brock...?" Rara plead placing both of her hands together.

Brock hesitated for a moment, "Alright Rara... we can go."

"YAY!" Rara cheered as she lunged herself forward to hug Brock and Brock could do nothing more but to be there and get hugged before he leave the hotel with Rara on his side to explore the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were walking along the streets now enjoying the nightlife the city had to offer. They had started off by walking through the city occasionally stopping at a few places that caught their eyes. They had then enjoyed a great lunch at one of the many restaurants in the city. After lunch they wasted no time in continuing to explore the city and for Brock's surprised he had a good time with Rara.

They also told jokes, here and there, played and Rara would take every opportunity she found to hug Brock. Brock somehow felt that the more he got to know Rara, he seemed to like her better. And now here they were simply enjoying each other's company. They walked until they came upon a fountain with an amazing design. The fountain featured a man and a Gardevoir dancing. Rara was admiring the fountain while Brock looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Amazing isn't it?" Brock asked.

"Sure is." Rara simply responded but she then noticed that her trainer Brock was looking at her and realized he was referring to her. She begun to blush and said, "Stop it you're making me blush." She said as she hug herself and look down to the ground.

Brock wrapped Rara in a loving hug and softly whispered, "But, you look cute when you blush." He said until he then saw young but older and beautiful girls on the other side of the street and he beginning to make his way towards some girls that he saw with a blush on his face until he suddenly felt an intense pain at his left ear who drag him back to the fountain.

"Rara! That hurt!" Brock said as he rub his left ear, "You look like you're mad at me!"

Rara closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, "I am mad at you!" She said as she look away from Brock.

"What? But... why?" Brock asked.

Rara rolled her eyes, though Brock couldn't tell from where he stood behind her, "I'm tired of you always going behind my back and flirting with some girls that you find, do you even realize how much that hurts me?"

Something told Brock that Rara was about to start yelling, and he didn't think the rest of the people that are walking around needed to hear, "Rara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just that..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because he rubs his left ear tenderly, "Rara... could you be more gentler next time?"

Rara look at Brock, "I would if you would stop horsing around with any pretty girl you could find?"

"Why does it even bother you?" Brock asked.

"Because it makes me feel like bad, Brock! Do you know how hard it is to see my... friend with his hand around other girls? Every single time I think that this'll be the one that you'll finally leave me for." Rara paused, dropping her voice to a whisper and hold her arm while she look down, "Why do you always just go and flirt and show off with other girls? Do I mean nothing to you? Do you care about me at all?" She said as a small tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rara, of course I care about you." Brock said earnestly, "It didn't mean anything. I never thought it would anger you that much. I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough Brock..." Rara sigh, "You always say sorry then continue to do these things. Apparently everything you do means nothing... why don't you try to do something meaningful every once in a while."

Brock's indignant tone was gone in a second as he reached out to take Rara's hand, "Rara. I never meant to..." He said as he sit down with Rara at the fountain edge.

"I know you didn't mean to..." Rara respond with few tears dropping on her eyes.

"I'll stop, Rara, I promise. I'll stop flirting. I'll give you more attention..."

"Then prove it." Rara said as she look at Brock.

"How?" Brock asked as his hand was then lift and he was drag by Rara to the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then Rara and Brock return to their hotel room and lock the door, "So, Rara what you want to... aahhh...?!" Brock began but he finds himself slammed up against the bed with Rara on top of him as she was not to letting her red thing on her chest hurt him.

Rara hands are grabbing Brock's shoulders as she was on the top of Brock straddling him as she looks down at Brock, "Rara, what you doin...?!" Brock said but he is suddenly silenced by lips meeting Rara's lips pressing against his own as Brock feels like his heart stop.

As quickly as Rara kissed Brock, as quickly she retreats and get up but she is still straddle Brock down to the bed, looking lost and hurt, "That's what's wrong with me dear Brock..." Rara said, "That's what's wrong with me, okay? That... I want you... my dear Brock..."

Brock sit up as he still feeling Rara's lips on his own. His breath hitches, and he hold Rara in the arms, pressing toward him. Rara gasps and Brock doesn't know why she's doing this, "You want me?" Brock murmurs, not knowing why his voice is like this.

Rara closes her eyes, like it pains her to say it, "I've always, always wanted you Brock... but... you are too stupid to see it..."

Brock hesitate but he then kisses Rara as he doesn't know why, but fire burns in his body and he needs to, needs this. Rara gasps out in shock as their lips meet and it turns into a moan and Brock feels a jolt going straight through his body by the sound of that, making parts of him crazy with need.

Rara shut her eyes after Brock has managed to kiss her breathless, using her tongue in ways Brock to keep their passionate kiss that she wanted for so long. Rara grabs Brock again, pushing him down against the bed as she kisses him again with all the power her body can muster as she whimper in Brock's arms, her fingers moving up to tangle in Brock's hair and Brock is on fire.

Then Rara kisses Brock's neck as Brock's hands wander her back. Rara blushed while she is slowly unbuttoned Brock's jacket and removing his shirt that was under the jacket before she could place little kisses on the skin underneath each one. She presses her hip against Brock's crotch, desperate for attention because she can feel Brock getting hardening and she wants to cry out of joy when she feels him on her.

"Oh Brock... my dear love..." Rara mumbles as she continues to kiss Brock as her fingers wander up Brock's shirt.

"Rara..." Brock gasps as Rara continue kissing him, "The people of this hotel... they will hear us."

"Don't care." Rara mumbles, kissing Brock's neck, hand moving down to Brock's stomach, "Let the world hear that both human and Pokémon can interbreed and let them know that I love you."

Brock moaned loudly and felt his dick get harder and harder until it was a pain in his jeans as Rara kisses back down his chest stopping at his navel and teasing with her tongue before she reached his pants. Brock watches intensively as she undoes the top button taking the zipper in her teeth and slowly unzipping and removing his pants. Rara looks down at his boxers and smile at the rather large bulge in his boxers.

Rara chuckles as she slowly takes Brock's boxers off making him moan as the elastic rubs over his member. She then throws Brock's boxers and pants aside staring down at her lover as she was staring at his hard, hot shaft, leaking with pre-come. With a blush Brock felt the need to kisses and to touch Rara everywhere just to give himself a moment to look at her because, he had never looked at her like this before.

Rara was beautiful, amazing and Brock felt himself wanting a piece of everything about her. Brock rises up from the bed to let Rara help him to get rid of his shirt and jacket and then Rara spends a good amount of time just kissing every bit of exposed skin, spending lots of time on Brock's hard chest and Brock just know and understand how Rara knows everything he wants.

"My dear Brock... you want to take me already?" Rara murmurs into Brock's skin and Brock respond with a nodded. She smile and moves up to his face and kisses him again, kissing him breathless, not leaving his lips.

Brock watches Rara splitting her legs and positions herself in a straddle position on his lap before his manhood, and then she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck as Brock snakes his arms around Rara's waists and then, finally rara feels Brock pushing inside her as she gasp. It hurts for Rara at first but almost right away, she feels himself relaxing. She takes a couple of deep breaths and Brock stays, waiting for him to adjust.

"Is this okay?" Brock whispers into Rara and she nods, nods again and then Brock pushes in a bit deeper, waiting for her to adjust to that and then he goes all the way in. Brock starts moving, slowly thrusting into Rara again and again. They move together, finding their rhythm as they sit up and Brock kisses down at Rara's neck, whispering sweet words and lovely messages as Rara gasps, clenching around him.

"Ohhhh... Brock my... Dear Brock..." Rara moaned as Brock complies, pushing inside her harder, faster and it's by that he hits all Rara's sensitive spots, enough to make her go mad that she almost lost control of her powers but Brock stop so she can control it.

"I can't believe... I have a relationship... with a girl..." Brock cooed as he slid himself inside Rara, "But... She a... Pokémon..."

Rara moaned as she was burying her face in Brock's shoulder as she then gently stroked Brock's hair slowly pulling her hip out and pushing back in as she was moaning softly as she let Brock's manhood to get inside of her.

Brock smiled softly and kissed Rara as he started to push Rara's hip up and down to thrust into her slowly. Rara moaned against Brock's lips clinging to his shoulders as he slowly began to speed up his thrusts. Brock thruster into her faster kissing Rara passionately as she forced his mouth open with her tongue. Their tongues danced for a while longer before Rara broke the kiss.

"Ah... B-Brock... I'm so close..." Rara moan and it takes Brock surprisingly long considering how close he already was.

Rara then yelled as she was feeling her walls tighten as she finally climaxed, "Oh Arceus..." Brock murmured as he released inside Rara as he was spilling his hot seed deep in her. He gave a few more slow thrusts into Rara before he pulled back and lay beside her pulling her onto his shoulder.

"Oh Brock... I love you so much." Rara said as she nuzzled tiredly into Brock's shoulder.

"I-I love you too... Rara." Brock respond as he feels himself fulfilled in a way he has never felt before and he feels stupid, for not knowing about this earlier, stupid for not trying, "I..." He whispers but Rara hushes him with her kissing.

"Let's not talk. Not now." Rara said as she look at Brock.

Brock looks unsure, but he nods, "Okay." He respond before he fall to sleep with Rara on his shoulder and beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next morning Brock strolled out of the bathroom, spotting the female and shiny Gardevoir sitting in the bed with her back in the wall, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. Rara was staring blankly at the wall, and only reacted to Brock leant in for a kiss making her to flinched away and let out a stuttered, "Oh Brock... you scare me." Rara said as she breathe a little heavy.

"Oh, sorry..." Brock apologize and he began to pull his jeans on, focusing his attention on buttoning it and doing up his belt. "So, you didn't like it?"

Rara's cheeks flushed and she purposely avoided looking at Brock's bare chest, although her eyes were constantly tempted to stray there and she smile in the same time. Brock smile while his movements were jerky as he finished doing up his belt and turned to glare at the figure on the bed before he sit beside Rara.

Rara smile and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Brock's lips as Brock immediately responded, pressing back with equal enthusiasm but then. They both heard feminine chatting and laughing as they jumped apart, "What was that?" Rara whispered making Brock jumped up and walk to the door, and look in the other side of the door with door eye view where he could see three beautiful young ladies walking and chatting at each others making him to blush and act like a desperate person again.

Brock began to pull the door, fully intending to go to where he will have a talk with the girls, but a quiet sigh stopped him. He turned and saw Rara, who was still sitting on their bed as she was staring at her lap, seemingly disappointed, and after a few moments Brock understood why. Had he really been about to ditch her after they'd just had sex, just to go and flirt with some other girls that he never met before.

Brock shook his head in disgust at himself as he resigning himself to ignore the girls, and he crossed back over to the bed and sat down next to Rara, "Actually, I think I'll stop this nonsense." He said as he look at Rara with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Rara looked quite surprised, but also very pleased as a warm smile spread across her face.

"Really." Brock confirmed, "Now, what were we doing before we got interrupted?"

Rara let out a laugh and leaned forward so they could kissed again, this time a little playfully, and a little cautious due slowly kiss is better that faster one. Rara had her hand buried in sleek dark hair of Brock, and she murmured against soft kiss, "I love you my dear Brock."

"I love you too my dear Rara." Brock respond before kiss Rara again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys and girls liked and if you not like it then not bother to post a review because, I don't want to deal with people who miss use the freedom of speech!**


End file.
